She's no you
by TemperedRose
Summary: One-shot fic. Harry/Ginny. She's no you by Jesse McCartney


Harry couldn't wait for work to finish. He planned a special celebration with his wife, it was their second anniversary and he was taking her to a fancy muggle restaurant were no one would recognize them.

"Mr. Potter, the Mr. Karnel called, and left this message," his assistant said, making a big effort to bend down as she handed him a small note.

_They gotta lotta girls who know they got it goin' on_

_But nothings ever a comparison to you_

_Now can't you see_

_that you're the only one I really want_

_And everything I need is everything you do_

Harry didn't even look up until he realized that she was still in his office. He lifted his head and was shocked at the view his assistant was giving him, she was wearing a very low cut shirt.

"Thank you, Krissy," Harry said, as she left she swayed her hips seductively.

Harry rolled his eyes as soon as the door closed. He so wanted to fire her, but everytime they fire one, a worse person comes along, beside, out of all the candidates, she was the only one who could actually do the job right.

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_'Cause you're looking so much better_

_Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy_

_She could be a supermodel_

_Every magazine the cover_

_She'll never ever mean a thing to me_

Harry went to the elevators, it was very crowded. He greeted a few familiar faces, and he then stood at the back. He kept checking his watch when he felt a body pressing against him. He looked up and saw a woman beside him too close for comfort.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, it's very crowded," she said in a low seductive voice, and she bit her lower lip as she gazed at him,

She had an almost see through white shirt, and you could see a red bra underneath it.

"So how was you day Harry? Could i call you Harry?" she asked, bitting her lip again.

_She's no you…oh no_

_you give me more than i can ever want_

_She's no you…oh no!_

_I'm satisfied with the one I got_

_Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you_

_She's no you_

It took a lot of self-control for Harry not to vomit from the amount of perfum the woman had. And more, not to roll his eyes.

"If you want," Harry said politely, as he moved a bit backward.

"Oh you're so nice, Harry," she said, pushing her chest against him.

The elevatored opened and Harry rushed out, 2 floors from his destination. Harry sighed and used the stairs.

_They got a lot of girls who dance in all the videos_

_But I prefer the way you do, the way you move_

_You're more than beautiful_

_and I just wanna let you know_

_That all I ever need is what I've got with you_

Just before he left the Ministry, he spotted a small store which sells flowers.

"How much are these roses?" he asked the lady.

"A sickle a piece, ten for a dozen. They last for a week," she said a monotone voice.

"I'll take a dozen," Harry said reaching for his wallet.

The lazy sighed and looked up, ones she saw Harry her demeanor changed and she immidiatly smiled brightly.

"Oh, Mr. Potter!" she said, "I'll just go in the back to get some ribbons, you want ribbons right?"

Harry nodded, and she went to the back. It was taking her a long time, and Harry checked his watch again.

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_Every time you're looking better_

_I think you're perfect,_

_there ain't nothing I would change_

_She can be a supermodel_

_Every magazine the cover_

_She'll never ever take my heart away_

"Here we go!" her loud preppy voice made look up. She looked different, Harry noticed she applied make-up, a lot of make-up.

She was being very ostentatious when she wrapped up the roses. Making sure to drop something atleast five times and slowly picking them up, bending right infront of Harry.

He rolled his eyes, something he has been doing a lot lately.

"There," she said placing the roses in his hands, making sure her hands touched his.

"Thanks, here," Harry said handing her the money.

_No one's ever gonna get to ME…oh_

_The way you do now baby can't you see?_

_That you are the one…the only one_

_Who's ever made me feel this way_

_Nothing's ever coming even close…no_

_No one's ever been comparable_

_To you_

Harry apparated home, and was greeted by a sweaty looking red-head, wearing worn out sweats and a shirt too big for her.

"Oh Harry, sorry, captain changed the play so we had a longer practice," she said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on," Harry said dreamily, "I cannot believe how lucky i got,"

She smiled softly, and spotted the roses, her smile grew bigger.

"Here, Happy anniversary GInny,"

Ginny's eyes grew, "Oh merlin! i new i forgot something!"

Harry felt a pang of sadness, "It's ok Ginny, you were busy," he said softly.

Ginny started laughing, Harry then realized he's been had.

"Don't give me that look Harry, I am related to Fred and George,"

_I don't want…nothing… I don't got_

_I don't need…nothing…but you_

_I can't get…more than…you give me_

_So don't stop anything you do_

Harry laughed.

"Fooled by my wife, what will the people think of their great Harry Potter now," Harry said in a fake hurt. "I'll forgive your trick if you give me my gift"

Ginny handed him a small picture. Harry looked at it confusedly, it wasn't moving, and it was in black and white.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Hint, i've been carrying it this past two months and you'll be holding it in seven,"

Harry was stunned, "I'm going to be a father."

Ginny nodded.

Harry engulfed her in a hug, tears were streeming down his face.

"I've been very busy training my replacement actually," Ginny said

"I'm going to be a father," Harry shouted

_You're all that…all that…and then some_

_You know what…just what…I need_

_And no girl…no place…nowhere_

_Could mean a thing to me_

Then were having the dinner Harry has been anicipating at work.

"I'm so thankful to have you as my wife," Harry said, "I sometimes wake up and pinch myself just to see if all this was just a dream,"

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too,"


End file.
